


Remember my always (because I can’t remember you)

by sunshine_kitcat (moonkevin)



Series: The story of my life (told in the tune of yours) [6]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Angst, Heavy Angst, M/M, Major Character Injury, don't read if ur uncomfortable with someone dying, taeyong is the dialogue btw, taeyong is there but not there, this is rlly sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-01
Updated: 2019-09-01
Packaged: 2020-10-04 10:31:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20469572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonkevin/pseuds/sunshine_kitcat
Summary: “Yukkuri, you’re drunk.”These days, Yuta prefers to be drunk over remembering why he was trying to get drunk.





	Remember my always (because I can’t remember you)

**Author's Note:**

> TW // MAJOR CHARACTER DEATH
> 
> Always - Bon Jovi

_This Romeo is bleeding_

_But you can't see his blood_

_It's nothing but some feelings_

_That this old dog kicked up_

Taeil stares at the waning sunset in the distanced. His earphones are playing a soft tune of gentle guitar and soft piano. His mouth tastes like regret, and his beer bottle feels too cold in his hand for a hot July sunset. There’s too much light from the sun, as if it’s burning Taeil alive for his choices. There’s too little light, as if the world is trying to bury Taeil in darkness. He briefly wonders if drowning would make the pain go away. Bony hands feel their way around his ears, and Taeil feels the earbuds being taken out.

“Taeil-hyung? I think it’s time to go back home now.”

These days, Taeil prefers floating between consciousness over meeting a face that shows up in both.

_It's been raining since you left me_

_Now I'm drowning in the flood_

_You see I've always been a fighter_

_But without you, I give up_

There’s a drop of rain on Yuta’s nose as he takes a step out of his class. He thinks about Taeyong’s warnings about a thunderstorm that morning and grimaces at his lack of an umbrella. He reluctantly puts his thick university textbooks under his arms and makes a run for the nearby cafe. As soon as the dry and warm air of the cafe hits, Yuta feels the crack again. He locks eyes with his tired best friend and cafe barista.

“I told you to bring an umbrella.”

These days, Yuta prefers catching hypothermia over being reminded of the stolen kiss under an umbrella.

_Now I can't sing a love song_

_Like the way it's meant to be_

_Well, I guess I'm not that good anymore_

_But baby, that's just me_

There’s music coming from somewhere, which should’ve absolutely normal in Taeil’s line of study. A mix-match melody of percussions, strings, woodwinds and brass under a million different players pour through the door. There’s a sad, almost mechanical sound to one of the basses and Taeil smiles at the sound of it. His smile lasted for a total of two seconds before his mind overflowed with memories. One of the senior students, that he works with, looks at him in concern in his big, doe-like eyes.

“Hello? Are you listening?”

These days, Taeil prefers being ignored over being heard.

_And I will love you, baby, always_

_And I'll be there forever and a day, always_

_I'll be there till the stars don't shine_

_Till the heavens burst and_

Yuta still hears the faint ringing in his right ear. He reaches up to adjust his hearing aid, hand hesitating when he grazes over one of his piercings. There’s an old Bon Jovi song playing over the ancient stereo machine, and Yuta hates the sting the word leaves on him. The bar feels too crowded, yet it wasn’t noisy enough to distract Yuta. He downs his fifth shot, vision blurry and heart heavy as he snarls at the bartender. There’s a familiar weight over his shoulder as a face that resembled his own stops his order.

“Yukkuri, you’re drunk.”

These days, Yuta prefers to be drunk over remembering why he was trying to get drunk.

_The words don't rhyme_

_And I know when I die, you'll be on my mind_

There’s a faint honking sound in the background as Taeil exits the company. He’s the last to leave, so he takes his time locking up the door, turning only when he hears the loud sirens down the streets. Taeil dismisses it as some stupid drunk idiot who got into a car accident again.

There’s absolute silence as Yuta stares up at the stars, wondering if Taeil will even see him one last time. He imagines the elder’s soft features and gentle voice one last time, as his heart breaks one last time. A single oak leaf flies down from a nearby tree, and Yuta only has enough energy left to move his eyes towards the tree.

It was dead.

_And I'll love you, always_

“Mr. Moon?”

“Yes?”

“I’m sorry. But he’s gone.”

Taeil should’ve said goodbye. You only say goodbye if you want to see someone again.

Taeil blinks his tears again.

He’ll never see him again.

**Author's Note:**

> For Vale from twitter!


End file.
